


World

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	World

Clint has basic needs,  
And abilities that,  
Can help him.  
He grew up on a farm,   
And then a circus.  
He knows life skills.

Life has taught himba lot.  
That it is never fair.  
It is as unpredictable as the weather.   
Nothing in life is set in stone.   
Everything is choices.  
And the decisions. 

One thing constant,   
In this world is change.  
The world is constantly changing.   
Shading the old,  
Adapting the new.  
It's always developing,   
Becoming harsher everytime.  
Its becoming ruthless.


End file.
